


Not The Plan

by angelminsung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, angsty yet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelminsung/pseuds/angelminsung
Summary: Where Ten is a prostitute and Jaehyun takes him home.





	Not The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you're triggered by self harm.

To put it straight, Ten was a prostitute. Yes, he got money to get people off, mostly men. It wasn't something he was ashamed of, but he didn't really bring it up to his friends, let alone family. God, no one in his family could ever know what he did. Maybe he was a little ashamed. Its not like he wouldn't like a better job, but it usually paid well so he wasn't complaining. One night with someone brought in at least $100, even going up to $700 on good nights. Those good nights meaning old business men who happen to be lonely and horny.

It was a cold night in Seoul, and Ten was walking along the streets hoping for a customer. He was even wearing make up for God's sake, that's how desperate he was for money. The Thai boy looked along the men and women, mostly business men who were leaving work and started chatting a few up. Of course, there were people who were disgusted by him and yelled profanities but he brushed them off. He'd deal with that later.

Jung Yoonho was leaving work, he'd work hard and was hoping to get out of his uncomfortable suit fast. That's when he saw him. A short, stunning foreign man, talking to an old man he recognised as Kim Minseok, an asshole who worked in his office. The man was stunning and well, sinful in his outfit. It lit something inside of Yoonho and the American just knew he had to talk to him. Perhaps something else but talking was in his mind but he shook it off, knowing now was not the time.

Once the boy walked away from Minseok, Yoonho made his way towards him, almost sprinting. “Hey, I'm Yoonho. What's your name?” He got out, smirking at the shorter. The younger looked up at him, a surprised look on his face. It was the first person in while to actually coordinate a conversation with him without Ten taking interest and that intrigued Ten even more.

“I'm Ten,” he introduced, a grin on his face. “Very nice to meet you, Yoonho. Now what does a handsome man such as yourself, want with me?” The Thai boy returned his smirk, putting a hand on his hip. The two conversed back and fourth, until Ten brought up his job. “Oh really? I'm surprised you're not a model, especially with your looks. I'm interested though, continue.” Yoonho found himself even more interested with the boy than before. Prostitute? Damn, this boy is really full of surprises. 

It took a short amount of time for them to strike a deal and found themselves at Yoonho's nice apartment. Ten was on the bed, with the older littering kisses on his neck. He took the younger's shirt off, littering his chest with gentle kisses. The Thai boy whined at him to continue, not realising his shameful secret was found out by his customer. He was quick to realise though and when he did he pushed the American off him, trying to get his shirt off. Scars littered his arms, some new and some old. This caused Yoonho to grip Ten harder and hug him tightly. “Look, Ten, I don't know you but I don't regret meeting you at all. When I saw you, I was intrigued, I knew I had to know you.”

Ten struggled against him, but slowly gave up and buried his head in Yoonho's chest. “You're absolutely stunning, anyone should know that. My opinion on you hasn't changed, knowing you self harm. It makes you seem stronger, because you're getting through your problems. I want to see you get through those problems, I know you can get through the rest of them.” The American’s voice was filled with kindness and it made Ten feel weak.

It made him feel loved.

For the rest of the night, Yoonho and Ten simply cuddled and chatted about their lives. The shorter boy found out that elder was from Connecticut and had moved to Korea as a child. Yoonho found out the boy was from Thailand and had moved to Korea to study dance, getting into prostitution just to gain some money.

It was clear that they weren't leaving each other anytime soon.


End file.
